Trapped in The Naruto World!
by goodbuddy321
Summary: Kylie Youka ( Kai-lee You-kah) is alone at home one day, bored. She decides to throw a small party but, it turned out to be huge. Kylie thought it was okay because her parents wouldn't be home for a little while, but boy was she wrong. Her parents crashed the party and sent Kylie to her room while they party. When she woke up she saw that she had somehow ended up in the Naruto.
1. Chapter 1- Wait, What!

Bored. The one word that describes me right now.

"Soooo bored!" Right now I'm just lying upsidedown on my couch. My mother and father are on a 'relaxing vacation', If yanno what I mean *wink, wink*

So I'm home alone, bored out of my mind. Wait...mental facepalm. I'm home... ALONE.

No parents telling me what to do! I could do whatever I want without my parents criticizing every single move I make! With that in mind, I called a couple of my closest friends and they called theirs that called theirs, so on so forth. So there are a lot of people in my house.

This is awesome! It's a good thing my parents aren't here or else they would kill me. The doorbell rang again so I stopped talking to my friend.

"Imma go see who's at the door!" I shouted over the music.

"Okay!" She answered back. As soon as I opened the door I saw my parents that held a angry expression on their face. My face paled from horror. My parents marched in angrily.

"Alright everyone party's over!" my dad screamed, but nobody heard him because of the loud music except, maybe the people around him. He went over to where the dj was playing the music and turned it off resulting in some angry comments.

"Come on what gives!"

"Hey gramps, put the music back On!"

"Wtf dude!".

"Enough!" my dad boomed, everyone shut up after that. My mom dragged me over to my father. They both nodded their heads, that scared me a lot.

"Kylie (kai-lee) what were you thinking holding a huge party like this. I thought you were better than this. Now, go to your room," my dad lectured me. Everyone started laughing and pointing at me. My face was boiling with embarrassment. I stomped into my room.

When I shut my door I heard my dad say,

"Alright!... Now let's get this party started!"

Wait, what?!

"Ugh!" I flopped down on my bed and fell into a deep slumber.


	2. Chapter 2- Hmm, Still Better Than Home

I turned over feeling for my Deidara body pillow but it wasn't there. Instead I felt grass. Quickly I jumped up and started looking around out of instinct. "Heh, where the fridge am I? Hmm, judging by the fridging trees and the anime-ish colors... *gasp* I'm in the Naruto world!" Hmm, better than being home.

The truth is, I've always wanted to be in the Naruto world, it's way better than being with my parents. Of course everyone would want to go to the Naruto world, I mean, except for the non-anime lovers. It's pretty cool here, yanno except for the constant wars and fights. Maybe I should head to the leaf village, at least there are some nice people there. A rustle in the bushes caught my attention, it rustled again, I looked around for something to use as a weapon. There was nothing around me except for sticks and stones.

"Alright come on out! I know you're in there! I'm warning you, I got a-a-a... katana and I'm not afraid to use it!" I shouted. The bush started to rustle again and out came a 'meow' a cat? I released the breath I was holding in. The cat walked over to me until it stopped right in front of me, 'meow?' "ahhhhh so kawaii!" I cooed grabbing the cat, it stayed perfectly still in my arms.

The cat's a boy (I checked) so I named it Tootsie, also it might be because I'm hungry and he is a brown cat and has blue eyes, he had a necklace on too. Okay! Now off to find konoha with my sidekick, Tootsie the cat! Wait a minute, what was a cat doing in the forest... without any weapons! It's dangerous here! (A/n: she is such an idiot. That's seriously what she is wondering, why it doesn't have weapons and not what a cat is doing in the forest.)

Timeskip

Trees, trees and ooh look more trees (note the sarcasm). *sigh* This is so annoying I think I've gone around in circles. Wait I think I see something else, oh oh, I think I see something else! Nevermind, it's a tree. I'm so booored, maybe Tootsie can play with me.

"Nee Tootsie," Tootsie turned his head towards me at the sound of his name. Tootsie looked at me as if saying 'what?'

"I'm bored, do you wanna play with me?" I said in a bored tone. He meowed in annoyance at my question, almost as if he were human.

"Sheesh! I should've named you mister grumpy pants," I replied back. This time I spotted something different, yanno other than trees. There were 4 people walking.

A kid with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes which I recognized as Naruto Uzumaki, another boy with bluish-black hair that looks like a duck's arse and onyx eyes, which I recognized as Sasuke Uchiha, a girl with annoying pink hair and vibrant green eyes, which is Sakura Haruna. Lastly a man with grey gravity defying hair, a mask and a black eye, which is Kakashi HOTake.

Tootsie started pushing me towards a tree. I looked down and he was waving his head towards a tree. Luckily I got his message and started moving over to the tree. With my stupid luck Kakashi caught me.

"Hey you girl! Who are you!?" He shouted over to me.

"Uh I'm Ky- Akira Aozora. U-uhm, I'm trying to get to Konoha. As you can see, I am lost," I told him. I couldn't blurt out my real name though, the name I picked sounded familiar somehow . He was right in front of me.

"Miss, it's the other way," he stated.

"Wow that's embarrasing," I said to myself blushing. We began walking towards the direction where Konoha is. Naruto was complaining a lot. Even more than I do, damn-kazam I never knew that was even possible, neither did poor Tootsie. He is clawing his cat eyes out.

Even though I know their names I asked them, just to keep the illusion that I don't even know them.

"So what's your names?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki of the leaf village. I will be Hokage one day! Believe it!"

"We have to see it to 'believe it' dope,"

"Teme, I suggest you..." Sasuke cut him off.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha of the Uchiha clan,"

"I'm Sakura Haruno,"

"and I'm Kakashi Hatake, nice to meet you."

I stared at him straight in his eyes or eye, whichever you prefer.

"Nice to meet you too, Kakashi HOTake," I covered my mouth. Kakashi just smirked looking ahead and the little brats snickered. I swear I heard the cat snicker, but I can't know for sure. (A/n: ugh she's so stupid)

An hour later we got to the front gate of Konoha.

"Hey guys! We brought a new friend!" Naruto shouted at Izumo and Kotetsu. The next thing happened way to fast. Izumo grabbed me and told Kotetsu to tell Lord Hokage that they caught 'Mikami Midorima'.

"Who's Mikami Midorima?" I asked.

"Haha nice try criminal," Izumo answered me. Tootsie was biting his leg trying to get him off of me.

"Agh! Damn cat!" Izumo yelled flinging Tootsie away. Kotetsu came back and said the Hokage wanted me to be put into a jail cell until he could 'talk' to me.

"You got the wrong girl!" I shouted. I kept struggling, Kakashi is now holding me in his arms bridal style. Kakashi transported me into a cell and left me there. A minute later Tootsie got thrown into the cell next to me.

"You okay there Tootsie?" I inquired. 'Meow' he meowed in annoyance, again.

"Hmm, still better than being home."


	3. Chapter 3- The Cat Talked!

"Bored, bored bored, bored, bored bored, lalalalalala so bored'" I sang while stomping on the ground with my feet. I'm still stuck in a cell, by myself. Wait I forgot about my cat. Well I am technically alone because Tootsie is in another cell. "Bored, bored bored, bored, bored bored, lalalalalala so bored!" I sang even louder trying to get the guard's attention. That didn't work so instead I tried talking to him, maybe this time he would listen. "Hey guard man, whatever your name is," I heard him sigh but he didn't answer. "Guard dude,"

"guard dude,"

...

"guard dude,"

...

"hey guard dude!"

"What!" he finally yelled.

"Sheesh, you really have anger issues,'" I said offended. I heard him growl and mutter 'annoying girl' under his breath.

"Hey guard dude,"

"Why you little..." he started while getting up out of his seat in front of my cell.

"Ahhh rapist alert! Rapist alert! He's going to rape me!" I shouted with a smug smirk on my face. It looked like the guard is about to kill me.

"(guard name), don't rape the prisoner," the old man, sorry, the 3rd Hokage said. Wow, when did he get in here? I didn't see him. Then I mentally face palmed. Duhhhh he's a ninja. The 3rd Hokage looks more intimidating in person. He might look like a sweet old man when you're behind the computer screen, but don't let that fool you into thinking that when you're actually in the Naruto world, he is friendly.

The 3rd hokage looked straight at me. "So you're the one and only Mikami Midorima, I'm familiar with your work," the 3rd said to me. He must have saw my confused face because he came up to me and said,

"You are the real Mikami, right?"

"No! I keep on trying to tell you that! I'm not this Milaki Midowhat." The hokage looked closely at me and backed up after what seemed like a few minutes. He opened his mouth to say something but, someone beat him to it.

"Stop criminal, you can't trick us. We are not...," the gaurd started.

"I believe you. But to be sure I'll bring Inochi to check you out," he said cautiously keeping an eye on me. Well, at least I am actually not mikaki midoshi... I'm still working on the name. A few hours later I saw Inochi enter the room. Despite being old he is quite hot, not as much as Kakashi though.

"Yes, hokage-sama?" Inochi asked front and center. He looked at me for a second in disgust. Damn I wonder what... Mikami Midorima, yeah that's her name!... I wonder what she did to deserve this, even though she is not the one having to go through this. I mean, poor Tootsie is probably starving right now.

They strapped me down on a chair. Gaurds were surrounding the area, and when I say surrounding I mean, you can't even see a little opening. Inochi was circling me, watching my every movement even though I could barely move. He bent down right in front of me and reached his hand out and I closed my eyes as soon as they came in contact with my head. Suddenly I found my head head starting to hurt.

Oh shiz! Now they will find out all I know about them!

In the distance I saw a figure. It wasn't a person though, it was Tootsie.

" I will help you by showing him other memories, you will still keep your old memories, if you promise me one thing." My eyes opened wide. " come on we don't have time to act surprised because your cat is talking. Do we have an agreement. "

"K, what is the one thing that I will promise?" I asked getting over the surprise that my cat is talking. I mean you can kinda expect it, it's the Naruto world. He looked at me and quickly transformed into an attractive guy, dam-kazam! He had dark blue eyes and hazel brown hair. He was pretty tall and lean too. (I will include his picture later)

"You will follow my directions without any questions and please stop asking me useless questions like, 'do you want to play?'. It's annoying," he mocked me with the question part, saying it in a high-pitched voice which I assume is me. I thought about for awhile,

"Sure." The next thing he did was lift his hand up to my face and I closed my eyes again.

Flashback (this is what Inochi is seeing) my p.o.v.

A little 5 year old girl is running around yelling random stupid things. A woman walked out with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes, she was smiling and looking at her daughter. Then a man with dark brown hair and black eyes, came out and stood next to his wife with a tired expression.

"Be careful!" the man yelled out to his daughter. She wasn't listening though, she was too busy frolicking around.

"Akira careful!" Akira's mother shouted out to her. As soon as Akira heard her name she stopped and looked back at her parents motioning them over with her tiny fingers. They sighed but smiled walking over to where she stood.

"Look over there mommy and daddy," she said. They listened and looked over to see a couple of ninja training. "I want to be a ninja like them and you daddy when I grow up." She looked over at them sparing with each other with sparkling eyes. Her dad chuckled and patted her head.

Flashback end

Inochi saw many other things like when she went to ninja school. Also when she graduated and then when she decided to travel the world where she met her friends, which will be coming in the story later, then left them and promised them they will see each other again. Kylie's memories of the real world remained and Akira's also got put into her mind.

Kylie p.o.v.

Inochi stepped back, he cleared his throat.

"She isn't Mikami Midorima, she just looks a lot like her." The hokage nodded his head.

" Have her live with you, Inochi," the hokage demanded. Inochi nodded then turned to me,

"Let's go."


	4. Chapter 4- Meeting team 10, Asuma's team

The time that the village befriended Mikami was when team 7 were on the mission where they battled Zabuza. So, they didn't know about Mikami.

Key

Tootsie talking

Tootsie thinking/talking in Kylie's mind

Kylie thinking/talking in Tootsie's mind.

I followed Inochi out the door. It was very quite and awkward, so I tried engaging in some small talk. As soon as I opened my mouth he said,

"Sorry I glared at you. I thought you were Mikami Midorima, she has done many bad things to this village. She used to be our friend until, she left for the Akatsuki. We didn't even know she was here to spy on us. She was well known here and everybody loved her. She had our trust but, she lost it that day," he explained.

"I understand, you don't have to worry."

"I wasn't worried," he said harshly. All I could do is stare at the back of his head like he was an alien. In the distance I could make out a flower shop. Ino was outside watering some plants, she looked over at us. When she saw me, she took a stance and glared at me yelling.

"Mikami! Get out of this village you b**th!" She cursed loudly. Some villagers looked over at me and started murmuring loudly and held some rocks. Before anybody could throw stuff at me,

"Stop! this isn't Mikami she just looks a lot like her, I saw into her past and there was no Mikami there. Her name is Akira Aozora." The villagers and Ino started to loosen up a bit, but they still glared at me. I looked down, even though I am not Mikami, I feel ashamed.

Inochi glared at his daughter. She rubbed the back of her neck.

"We will talk about your language later. Now we have to welcome Akira here," Inochi scolded his daughter. She looked at me and smiled a sad smile.

"I am sorry," she apologized. I looked at her and smiled back.

"Don't worry about it."... I feel like I forgot something...

"Ahhh, where's Tootsie!" I shouted finally remembering what I forgot. I heard a meow beside me, Tootsie had been there the whole entire time! Ino looked at Tootsie and started squealing.

"Awww, he is so cute," she hugged Tootsie. He started purring because he was placed in between her boobs. Eck, my cat's a perv.

I grabbed Tootsie and dropped him on the floor.

"Aww, why did you do that?" Ino asked.

"He hates hugs," I partly lied. He doesn't like my hugs but, he liked Ino's hug. Tootsie rolled his blue eyes. We went inside of the shop, Shikamaru and Chouji were working inside. They looked at me and glared. Oh no, not again.

"This isn't Mikami guys, she just looks a lot like her. Her name is Akira Aozora," Ino explained to her teammates. After she said that they calmed down.

"The hokage said that she has to live with us, Ino. You guys will be roommates, " he told his daughter. She nodded her head.

"Yes, that's fine with me," she agreed.

"Um... each time I meet someone, do we have to explain to them?" I asked Inochi. He laughed,

"Probably," he chuckled. I sighed but smiled at him. Oh well.

-Timeskip-

Villager 1 "Why are we all gathered here?"

Villager 2"I don't know,"

Villager 3"I heard that the hokage wanted to announce something,"

1 and 2"Ahhhh." Everyone in the village were gathered up together, so the hokage will tell them who I am. The hokage stepped out and everyone stopped talking.

"I need you to welcome the new girl," he started

"Great, another one!"

"Why should we welcome them?!"

"Yeah they might be another Mikami!" The villagers shouted angrily. The hokage shut them up and motioned me over. Shakily, I walked over to the hokage. That's when everyone gasped and started grabbing rocks so they could pelt me with them. The hokage shouted over them.

"This is not Mikami. Her name is Akira!" He explained.

"How do you know?" I villager asked, 'yeah's sprouted from every direction.

"Inochi checked her out. She is in the clear."

"What if she evaded the jutsu? She could've been hiding herself from the jutsu," the same villager said, again a bunch of 'yeah's were heard. The hokage glared at them.

"That's not possible! " the hokage screamed out loud. The villagers were taken back by his shouting. He is probably right then, I haven't ever heard him like that. I still don't like her though. The villagers were all thinking.

I heard there thoughts? Woah! that's scary.

I gave you that, you're welcome.

Ummm... thanks? What is up with this?

What other powers do I get? Wait, what is your real name?

I gave you it, you have to find out everything else, and my name is actually Minori.

Ahhhhh, nice name.

Thanks!

I have a feeling that it will take them a while to get used to me.

You guessed it.

After the talk with Too- I mean, Minori, I feel better. The hokage walked up to me.

"Give them some time, it was hard to get over Mikami," I shivered because he said her name with such hatred. He must of noticed me shiver because he smiled kindly at me and pulled me into a hug. Slowly, I relaxed into the hug. A-ah. I need that, I was so scared.

"Asuma," the 3rd called out to his son. Asuma arrived as soon as the hokage said his name.

"Yes, lord hokage," he answered. The hokage smiled kindly.

"For some time you are going to be training Akira with your students. Hurry up, you have a mission in a week you need to complete. Asuma nodded and took me, Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji to the training grounds.

"Alright kids, let's introduce ourselves. You will say your names, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams. Alright, you start," Asuma said pointing at me.

"Alright, I am Akira Aozora. I like cats, the color blue and pie. I dislike rude people and i really don't have any hobbies is except for art. I dream to be a well know person, it doesn't really mater how though." Then they introduced themselves.

We had funn that day, even Shikamaru.

Maybe, just maybe, I will get used to living in the Narutoverse.

Little did I know, I was a bit home sick.


	5. Chapter 5- Meeting team 8, team Kurenai

Sorry that the story is escalating really slowly. I want Kylie to meet everyone first then I will get to the awesomeness. This story will not follow the plot line, I haven't watched Naruto in a while. Sowwy. So without further a do, Meeting Kurenai's team!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jk! (Thought I was cereal)

My language terms (I only cuss when necessary) -

Fridge= f***

Fudge= f*** as well

Cheese it's= sh*t

Damn =kazam= Damn

Assets= A**

Tard= Bastard

Cereal= serious

Adorkable= adorable and dork put together

Bish- b**ch

There's more in the future.

Now that you are up-to-date on my language, let's get back to the story

We were done training a few minutes ago, Kurenai invited us to that barbecue place. When we arrived, Chouji immediately ran over to the table.

"Wow, I haven't seen him run that fast in like, ever," Shikamaru said to the team and we all nodded our heads. The rest of us slowly walked over and sat down. Since the Hokage oh so nicely explained to everyone who I am, they didn't cause a scene.

"I'm so glad you all could make it," Kurenai said smiling. Asuma blushed a bit (Well they probably fridged each other). Asuma could only mutter a small 'yeah'.

"So how was training?" Kurenai asked.

"It was good," by now they were bright red and looking down at their laps.

I turned to Kurenai's team before I had to hear anymore of that poor excuse for flirting.

"Hey, I'm Akira Aozora." Kiba smirked at me.

"Yeah we already know that," he answered rudely. I glared at him.

"Well I was only trying to be nice. If you really wanna go about it that way then you leave me no choice but to be rude to you too," I stated matter-of-factly.

"Tch,"

"Well tch right back atcha." Before I could smash his head against the wall, Hinata butted in.

"H-hi Akira-chan. My name is H-Hinata Hyuga, n-nice to meet y-you." I smiled kindly at her.

"Likewise, " I replied sticking my hand out right in front of her. She shook my hand. I turned to Shino.

"Hey what's your name?" Shino just looked at me.

"Uuuuh, hi?" I replied unsure. Ugh, he's really creepy. I was only trying to engage in a little small talk. For the rest of the day Kurenai and Asuma were, talking? Kiba and I were fighting while Hinata tried breaking us up. Shino just sat there playing with a cockroach he found.

Sorry this was short, school is a bish.


End file.
